


Long Day

by casstayinmyass



Category: Multiplicity (1996)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clone Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: You wait for your boyfriend when he gets home for work.





	Long Day

The front door opens, and Lance drops his keys, rubbing a hand over his face. He’s sweaty, dirty, and tired from the long day of work, and he couldn’t be more happy to be home.

Stumbling over the remote he dropped last night when he fell asleep, he clenches his jaw.

“Fuck off,” he mutters, kicking the thing under the couch. He’d probably have a bitch of a time trying to find that later, but that was a problem for future him.

He looks around, sighing miserably. On top of everything, you were nowhere to be found. His favorite part of the day is coming home to see you, maybe a peck on the cheek and a quick I love you from you. He does, even though he doesn’t show it much, love that. Sticking a smoke in his mouth and fumbling for a light in his back pocket, he trudges to the shower, and stops when he opens the door.

There you are, on your knees in lingerie, in the big stone shower area. His mouth drops open, cigarette falling out.

“I have never been more glad I remodeled the shower space,” he breathes, and takes off his shirt. Your eyes flicker down to his chest and the smattering of curls covering it, and you wiggle gently. He approaches you, unzipping his jeans. You see he’s gone commando today, and let out a moan.

He gets in the shower, and you eagerly wrap your lips around his big cock. He’s half hard already, likely from the exercise of the day and the denim rubbing against him for hours. He threads his fingers through your hair, and guides you off it and back on, starting up a pace.

“Mmm,” he nods, “That’s it. That’s the stuff. Fuck. You couldn’t imagine the day I’ve had, honey.”

You hum around his cock, and he groans, thrusting his hips slowly, languidly, enjoying the treatment.

“Were you thinkin’ bout this all day?” he whispers, looking down at you. You nod. “Touch yourself?” You shake your head, and he grins. “Then you’re just as horny as I am. Perfect.” He pulls himself out of your mouth, and you stand, kissing him. He makes a noise, bracing himself against the stone wall and making out with you. You reach to the right, and turn on the shower water, letting it fall down over both of you.

Lance turns you around, handling your shoulder playfully, pretending he’s taking a bite of it. He kisses down your back, then comes back up and hoists you against the wall. You’re so turned on by his show of strength, and his ego is bolstered by your moan. You watch his muscles flex as he keeps you up, and you can’t handle it any longer– you wrap your legs around his ass and slide yourself down onto his cock. His eyelids droop and he lets out a heavy breath as you work yourself down on him, rolling your hips and hanging onto his neck.

“Babygirl, awww…” he mumbles, looking into your eyes, “You’re gonna kill me. You’re gonna fuckin kill me with this pussy of yours. Get my cock nice and wet… yeah, like that…” You kiss his nose, and giggle as you rock down again. He bites his lip, and lets you down, turning you around. The hot water beats down on the two of you, as he wraps an arm around your stomach and pulls your ass back against his cock. He thrusts, popping his hips forward in a dirty grind, then guides himself to your entrance, fucking in hard.

“Oh–” you yelp, your noise of surprise transforming into a series of moans as he fucks you like this. Lance grips your hair, tugging it back so he can suck hickies into your neck while he brings you closer. You can tell he’s getting there by the power of his thrusts, how he’s becoming erratic, and you reach back to hold him close to you as you both rock once, twice more and come together.

Turning around, you kiss him, smiling as the water streams down between both of your lips.

“Make up for your bad day?” you smile, grabbing the loofah and tossing it at him.

He lets it hit his face, and spanks your ass, biting his lip with that sexy squint that drives you wild. “Damn right it did.” You both finish washing up, and you get out, picking out one of his shirts to slip on with some panties and nothing else. It’s a black open button up with blue flames on it– so Lance. He shakes his head, feigning dizziness as he drags a towel over his hair.

“Holy hell, am I lucky to have a girl who’s even sluttier than I am.” You laugh, tugging some lacy panties on.

“I’d like to see you in the lingerie next time.”

“Fine, the day you take over my job for me.”

“Oh, it’s on,” you giggle, backing against the bed and falling back with a squeal as he advances. He gets on top of you, towel slipping off and leaving him naked. He kisses you again, hands resting comfortably on your hips.

“Hey. Y'know…”

You raise your eyebrows, waiting.

“–How many times have I said I’m gonna take this sweet ass to Miami?”

You giggle. “About 20.”

“Well I mean it this time, pack your things tomorrow, I’m takin’ us on a damn vacation.”

“You mean it?”

“Yeah, I’ll just call up Th… uh, Rico, to handle things while we’re gone.”

“Your brother’s not busy with his kids?” you tilt your head. Lance just opens up his shirt on you to reveal your breasts, and smiles.

“Nah, sweetie. He can pawn them back off on Doug.”

Just then, someone knocks on the door, four loud bangs. Lance rolls his eyes, and you frown.

“Rico?”

“Nah, Rico’s knock’s sharp and precise like this,” he does a hilariously perfect imitation of his twin, setting his hand on his hip and pursing his lips. You giggle, and your boyfriend heaves himself up, wrapping the towel back around his ass. You pout. 

“Take it off!”

“Only you get to see this ass,” he says, and walks out, opening the front door. It’s Four. 

“Hi, Lenny,” Lance sighs. 

“Oh, is it Lenny?” you call, doing up the buttons and walking out in your panties. You approach Lance from behind, waving at the visitor. “Hi, Lenny.”

“(y/n)’s here?!” Lenny grins wide, and Lance nods. 

“She lives with me, buddy, you know that.” 

“Yeah, (y/n) lives with you, I know that. Do you have any pizza?” 

“Nah bud, just beer and wings–”

“MMM!”

“Which you’re getting none of.”

Lenny turns. “Oh. Okay. Alright, Steve.” 

You wave, and Lance raises his eyebrows. “I’m Lance. Doug’s Steve.”

“Right, right. Bye Steve!” 

You smile, and Lance shakes his head, smiling fondly as he shuts the door. “We should invite him for dinner,” you mention.

“You kidding? He’d eat the whole house. Now let’s go get packed, baby.” He chases you to the bedroom.


End file.
